


The Ranch (Dr. Phil Imagines)

by 0_shook_snatched_and_sad_0



Category: Dr. Phil (TV)
Genre: Imagines, Other, Satire, imagine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_shook_snatched_and_sad_0/pseuds/0_shook_snatched_and_sad_0
Summary: i said this off the dome while on facetime with my friend and had to write it down before i forgot. feel free to let me know if you want more
Relationships: Dr. Phil/Reader, Dr. Phil/You, Phillip “Dr. Phil” McGraw/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Ranch (Dr. Phil Imagines)

imagine:

you’re at the ranch after being on dr phil’s show for running with 23 gangs and committing hate crimes against bigots. 

you’re in the barn feeding horses when you hear footsteps behind you. you turn around and it’s none other than DR PHIL? 

you drop the bale of hay and smile. “phil! i’ve missed you. i didn’t know when i was gonna see you again!”

he comes over to you and wraps his arms around your waist. you look into each other’s eyes as he says,

“YOU’RE UGLY, YOU’RE DISGUSTING, I‘M GONNA KILL YOU, GIVE ME $200”

🥰🥰🥰


End file.
